You may not know me but you Will
by Ari'Lizbeth
Summary: Alma is a young girl striving to be an Olympic gymnast, but can she make it when she is nothing more than an orphan? Perhaps when the Cullens adopt her, she'll have a chance! But can she open up to them enough to allow them to help her chase her dream? Normal Pairings, No Bella. Slight abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the story of a young girl who decides to chase her dreams. R&R.**

Preface:

I'm a nobody.

I'm tiny, fragile, and vulnerable. People make fun of me. I have no family, no friends, and barely a life to live. No one loves or cares for me, no one has ever been there for me. My mother and father left me on the step of the orphanage because they didn't want me. I was a mistake from the start.

However, I may seem like nothing, but in the gym, I'm something. I may be quiet but my moves will put you to silence. I may be imaginative, but I will chase my dreams. I had no idea that once the Cullens came into my life, that I'd be changed forever, but I did.

My name is Alma Jane Sonnet, and you may not know me... but you will.

**I am hoping this story gets a lot of reviews. In my opinion, It is one of my best ideas. I promise that the first chapter will be up today, but please review!**

**Thanks!**

**- Ari'Lizbeth ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Here is the first chapter! I hope you all enjoy it. I think it's pretty good. The more reviews I get, the faster I update. I am hoping to get the next chapter up tomorrow! R&R! :)**

I stuck my full twisting, double somersault dismount on beam the millionth time in a row. Coach Chow complemented me on its cleanness before ordering me to cool down and go home. I obeyed, following his directions and cooling off a little before putting on my Worlds team jacket and a pair of sweats. I waved goodbye to my coach before walking out into the cool, Washington air. The orphanage I live at on the outskirts of Port Angeles is a good thirty minute walk. However, I managed to get there in twenty minutes by jogging the first five miles and sprinting the last one that stood in between the two facilities.

I entered the tiny, two story building and was greeted by the scary face of Victoria, not the only caretaker in this building, but definitely the meanest. She growled and said, "Bleep. Bleeping bleep bleep. Now get out of my sight you little bleep." Obviously, this place isn't that nice, but the girls who are forced to live here are very sweet. I quickly scurried away from Victoria and made my way down to the basement.

The basement is gross, grimy, and rotten. The wooden steps are crumbling, the cement floors are moldy as well as the ratty, stained, mattresses and sheets covering every possible inch of the ground. I walked over to my corner, which was covered in a sheet, soaked from the leaking walls. I gave my evening prayer to the Lord, then, shivering, I curled up with my favorite book, Wuthering Heights, and soon fell into a light sleep.

* * *

I automatically awoke at four o'clock the next morning, quietly changing into an old, hand-me-down, stained T-shirt and paint-splattered jeans that were way to long for me. Today was my day off from the gym, Sunday, which meant extra chores. I stepped into the outdated, public looking bathroom and examined myself in the mirror as I brushed my hair and teeth. I was short, unnaturally short, about four feet, seven inches and weigh about eighty-five pounds. I have long, thick, curly deep red hair large grey eyes framed by long lashes and pretty, thin arching eyebrows. I also have a button nose, pale complexion, rosy cheeks, pearly white teeth, and when I smile, dimples appear.

I sighed and pulled my hair into a ponytail, leaving my surprisingly straight bangs where they are, just touching the tops of my eyebrows. After doing so, I climbed the stairs to the main floor. I swept the porch, cleaned all three bathrooms, brought more wood in for the fireplace, and scrubbed the kitchen floor. By the time six o'clock rolled around, all my chores were completed and I knew the girls would be waking up soon. I quickly gave a special prayer to each of the twenty-five teenagers downstairs, grabbed my apron, name tag, and pad of paper, and started to walk to work. To help pay the expenses of the orphanage, I wait tables at Rambo's, a restaurant about seven miles from the orphanage in downtown Port Angeles. Even though, I helped out at the gym by coaching and cleaning equipment, it just barely covered the amount of money it cost to train there, so I had to get another job.

Quietly, I walked to Rambo's and used the back entrance into the kitchen. Everyone was in good spirits for it was a surprisingly sunny day. I swiped in right at six-thirty and readied my most convincing smile.

Six and a half hours later, I was walking back to the orphanage. Sadly, the sun had disappeared behind the clouds and appeared it would not be coming back out for a while. While walking home, I snacked on an apple the chef had been kind enough to give me. I scaled the steps leading to the porch just as it started to drizzle. I opened the screen door, walked through the porch to the main door, and opened it up with my spare key. What I saw surprised me greatly. Victoria, doing her job. In the living room, all twenty-five girls (besides myself) were lined up in a straight line while Victoria introduced them one by one to a young couple.

They both appeared to be about twenty-four years of age, but I could tell from the look in their eyes they had lived quite a while longer. The woman had caramel, wavy hair and golden eyes. The man had blonde hair and the same color eyes. They both weren't extremely tall, but way taller than I am and appeared to be very fit. I quietly entered the room and Victoria and the couple turned my way. Victoria hissed in rage before grabbing me by the hair and dragging me over to the end of the line and then raging to me in a whisper, "You bleeping bleep! I can't believe you! Where were you?"

"At work." I whispered quietly, looking down at my worn sneakers with my big toe poking out. Victoria backhanded me, and even my extreme balance from working on the beam couldn't help me as I fell to the floor from the power of the blow. She gave me a few sharp kicks to the stomach, and stomped onto my hand. I heard a snap, but ignored it and stood up as she walked away, rubbing my stinging cheek with my good hand.

The couple appeared surprised by Victoria's attitude. They spoke quietly with Victoria for a while before Victoria, almost reluctantly, walked over to me and roughly shoved me down the stairs of the basement. "Pack up." she hissed, "You're leaving."

Those words were foreign and surprising to me. I made sure my few clothes, leotards, and books were packed safely away in my practice bag along with my grips and wrist protectors. Then, while securing my hand in my wrist brace, which sadly, was used far to often, I pondered if it could be true that someone had actually adopted me. It must be true. Victoria told me to pack and that I was leaving. I decided that I would be the most obedient, well-behaved child ever. Then maybe they wouldn't hit me. With these thoughts in mind, I scaled the steps, practice bag in hand, and walked back into the living room.

The couple smiled at me as I shouldered my bag. 'That's kind of creepy... ' I thought to myself, 'Why would they smile?'

I quietly waved to the other girls, who all towered over me, and they waved back. I followed the man and woman outside to their really nice mercedes. As silently as possible, I got into the backseat of the car as they got into the front. I watched as we drove away from the place that has been my home my entire life and to a new home, hopefully not to far away from my true home: the gym.

**Hope you all enjoyed it! Please review! I really enjoy learning what you have to say! Thanks! **

**- Ari'Lizbeth ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. This chapter is actually pretty long. I hope you enjoy and please review! Thanks! :)**

We had been riding in the car for about a minute before the woman began to speak. "Hello sweetie," she began in a motherly tone, "I'm Esme Cullen and this is Carlisle Cullen. We live in a beautiful house in the woods of Forks. It's very pretty there, and we have adopted five other children who are now teenagers, and they will be your older siblings." She smiled at me before asking, "What's your name honey?"

"Alma Jane Sonnet." I whispered, angling my gaze downward.

"And how old are you?" she wondered obviously expecting nine or ten.

"Fifthteen." I replied softly, being sure to keep gaze where it was at and not be rude and look up. The two adults stiffened and looked at each other before turing back to the road in front of them. I knew that they were pretty surprised of how tiny I am, but I didn't think that they'd react like this. I thought Esme would slap me and accuse me of lying. Just as I thought of this, Esme turned around in her seat and I saw her hand coming toward me. I flinched and prepared myself for impact but instead, I only felt slight pressure on my knee. I opened my eyes to see her hand lying there in a comforting way. I looked up at her, but quickly averted my eyes down to the soft flooring of the mercedes.

"Sweetie," she said quietly, "forget everything Victoria told you. We aren't going to hurt you. What Victoria did was wrong, and we will care for you."

"You won't hurt me?" I inquired, making sure my voice was still a whisper just in case.

"Yes." she replied, "I promise." The rest of the twenty minute drive was silent.

* * *

After twenty minutes, we turned off the main road and onto a gravel driveway and after about a mile, a beautiful house appeared. This was no ordinary house. It was a huge, white, three-story mansion made mostly of windows. Once the car stopped, I slowly got out, still in awe by the beauty of the home. Esme got out as well as Carlisle drove to what I assumed to be the garage. She smiled at my reaction. "Do you like it?" she inquired, almost eager for my response. I nodded my head and she smiled warmly again before leading me into the house. I followed with my bag on my shoulder into the front foyer. It was amazing with beautiful art hung on the cream walls and an old, carved wooden cross above the door which led into the next room. The next room was a beautiful living room with a large flatscreen television and beautiful white clean furniture. To the left was a raised platform which held a baby grand piano. On the other side was an arching doorway that as far as I could see led into a kitchen.

"Let me show you your room." she said sweetly and started going up the stairs, but stopped when she noticed I didn't follow, looking questioningly down on me.

"My own room?" I inquired quietly. She smiled again before saying,

"Yes. Come along and let me show you!" I agreed and followed her up the stairs to the second floor. As we walked past doors she named their purpose. "This is Carlisle's study, mine and Carlisle's room..." she showed me two bathrooms and three other bedrooms that belonged to my siblings before going up to the next floor. "This is your room." she said, "You get the third floor all to yourself." She pushed open the door and I gasped. I was expecting an old, cold storage room. Not this masterpiece. The room had three beautiful light green walls and the fourth was made of nothing but glass windows. A very comfortable looking Queen sized bed lay against the green wall parallel to the window wall and had a four post, dark wooden bed-frame with a ceiling high bookshelf next to it in the same color. On the far wall was a very nice desk with all sorts of supplies and a backpack. An actual backpack! Also, there was a sitting area by the windows, and there was plenty of space for me to stretch and work out while doing homework.

"I hope you like the room." Esme said quietly and then added, "I'll let you unpack. Carlisle and I will get you when the kids arrive home from school." I nodded, and watched shyly as she walked out of the door. I sighed and set my bag down on the beautiful bedspread. It had a pretty floral print which matched the walls perfectly. I walked over to the windows and admired the view of the property.

Esme was under exaggerating when she said that this place was beautiful. It's incredible. Tall pines, evergreens, and maple trees stretched as far as the eye could see. I could even see the ocean of the Olympic peninsula and mountains in the distance. After studying the are for a while, I turned back to my bag on my bed and began to unpack. I put my clothes in the large closet that I found out I had along with my own bathroom. However, I kept my leotards and gymnastics jackets in my bag so none of the Cullens would accidentally see anything. I put the bag with all my gymnastics gear in the bottom of the closet, after pulling all my books out and going through them. There was Wuthering Heights, Pride and Prejudice, Sense and Sensibility, Persuasion, Romeo and Juliet, and Little Women. (I am a big fan of the classics.) I stacked them neatly and placed them on the bookshelf. Not long after doing so, I started to think about whether I should really tell Esme and Carlisle about gymnastics or not.

They seemed very kind, but they may not want me to do gymnastics and pull me out. I love gymnastics, I couldn't let that happen. I thought a little bit more before deciding that I'd have to lie. I gave a silent prayer for God to forgive me for lying to these nice people.

Just as I finished my prayer, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and then a knock on the door. I climbed off the bed and unlocked and opened the door, starring at the feet of Esme and Carlisle. "Hello Sweetie!" she greeted me, "The others just came home from school. How about we go meet them!" She offered her hand and I took it. Then we started to travel down the stairs. Once we got to the second level, I could hear them talking and laughing in the living room. They quieted as soon as we came down the last flight of stairs into the open, modern space. "Everyone, this is Alma." Esme said.

"And we are going to make her feel at home." Carlisle added. I took my chances and looked slightly up. A tall blonde male looked like he was in pain and concentrating really hard. A petite girl about half a foot taller than me looked confused. A beefy big boy was grinning from ear to ear, and a tall blonde girl and bronze haired boy were both glaring at me. I noticed that this family all had the same peculiar golden eyes. I coward into Esme's leg and buried my face into her side for that was as far as I could reach. I felt protected being near her, and I liked that. I could tell she was glaring at the other teens when finally, on of them stepped forward.

"Hello!" the short girl with spiky hair said, "I'm Alice, and it's nice to meet you, Alma." I smiled shyly at her and she smiled back. Then, the big guy smiled even bigger (If that was even possible) and said,

"And I'm Emmet and this is Rosalie, what's up squirt?" he asked after pointing to the tall blonde. I was slightly apprehensive of what Emmet had called me. Did he think I was a child too? I had better clear this up.

"Ummm... I'm not a child. I'm fifthteen." I said quietly. He laughed really loudly along with the others. Even the bronze-haired boy smiled. Then Emmet said in a sarcastic tone,

"Yes, and I'm four."

That stung.

Of course people would make fun of me, but not that openly. As the others continued to laugh, I pouted and returned my gaze down to the floor, trying to hold back my tears. Esme crouched down to my level and looked me in the eyes. There was true sympathy. She hugged me carefully before nodding to Carlisle and led me into the kitchen. She carefully helped me up onto a chair at the counter, and got me some water. I thanked her and she smiled at me. "Don't worry about it. They just don't understand yet. They'll love you." I gave a weak smile back at her before finishing up my water and placing my head down on the cool granite countertop.

Esme rubbed my back in a comforting way for a while, then Carlisle entered the room being trailed by five solemn faces. I wondered why. Then, Alice spoke, "We're really sorry that we laughed at you and would like to apologize for our behavior. We didn't mean it, we just thought you looked a lot younger. I'm short too, so it's okay. We don't judge you." I smiled and Esme helped me down from the stool. I grabbed my cup and walked over to the sink.

I washed and dried it despite Esme's protests and attempted to put it back on the shelf where she'd gotten it from, but I was too short. Emmet walked over to me and helped me to get it up onto the shelf and then led the way to the family room.

We talked for a while and I got introduced to Jasper and Edward. Then they told me about the school I'd be going to and that they'd help me get around the school. I smiled at that they seemed real eager to help me just like Esme and Carlisle did. Then, Alice brought up a topic that I really didn't want to talk about. "Hey," she began, "We should go shopping! You definitely need some clothes." Eyeing my ratty T-shirt and jeans along with my worn out socks.

"Um. I don't really like shopping, and I am good on clothes." Alice pouted and looked about ready to cry. "I do need a jacket though." I added, remembering I couldn't wear my team jackets without getting suspicion. She smiled at that and started naming designer brands that I'd never heard of before and I started to worry. Jasper, obviously noticing my distress saved me by stopping Alice and saying,

"She can just use mine." sliding off his comfortable looking hoodie and handing it to me.

"Are you sure?" I asked him, wanting to make sure he was okay with it. He nodded, and I smiled gratefully at him before Alice started complaining and begging me to pick out some jackets, I gracefully declined, trying not to hurt her feelings. She huffed, but said nothing else about the matter. I looked over at the time and noticed that i had conditioning the next morning (like I do every morning besides Sundays) and had to get up early. I stood up and whispered,

"I'm going to go to bed." and started to walk towards the steps. Emmet protested,

"But it's only eight o'clock!" seeming to be quite surprised.

"I know," I replied, "but I run a few hours every morning and I have to get up early to do so." Trying to lie as well as I could. It seemed pretty convincing.

"I don't know..." Esme said seeming unsure.

"Don't worry." I said, choosing my words carefully, "I do this every morning, I already know the area pretty well, and I'll be sure to be back long before we have to go to school."

"Alright." she said, still seeming unsure, yet a little more relieved, "Just be careful." I nodded and then made my way up the stairs to my bedroom. I still couldn't believe it's mine. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair, then got into my only pair of hand-me-down, plaid, pajamas, turned off the light, and went to sleep, dreaming happily on such a nice, warm, soft bed.

For once, I was excited for what tomorrow may bring!

**Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! R&R! I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, but I'm going to my grandma's house so it may not happen for a couple days! Thank you!**

**- Ari'Lizbeth ;)**


End file.
